Turbomachines, for example, gas turbomachines including gas turbines, are commonly used in power generation operations. Conventional gas turbomachines include a compressor (e.g., an axial compressor) proximate a front region, on or more combustors proximate a middle region, and a turbine proximate a rear region.
Ambient air enters the compressor, and stationary vanes along with rotating blades impart kinetic energy to the working fluid to bring it to higher-energy state. The working fluid exits the compressor and flows to the combustor, where that working fluid mixes with fuel and ignites to generate combustion gases. These combustion gases flow from the combustors through the turbine along a gas path, and in the turbine the gases expand to produce mechanical work (e.g., via rotating a shaft connected with a dynamoelectric machine).
Changes in the operating conditions of the gas turbomachine, e.g., changes in the ambient temperature, may lead to excessive temperatures in the combustor and/or reduce the efficiency of the gas turbomachine. Conventionally, gas turbomachines include (or are connected with) a control system configured to monitor various operating parameters of the gas turbomachine and adjust operation of one or more components in the gas turbomachine to achieve a desired operating parameter. The control systems conventionally employ sensors, such as temperature sensors, to determine operating parameters within the gas turbomachine. However, these conventional control systems and temperature sensors are inadequate to accurately capture the operating parameters of the gas turbomachine.